A Coisa Mais Importante
by AKiraSekai
Summary: A linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue. Para odiá–la, anos. Para admirá–la, dias. Para amá–la, instantes. [Oneshot] [Neji x Hinata] [Neji's POV]


**A COISA MAIS IMPORTANTE**

A linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue. Para odiá-la, anos. Para admirá-la, dias. Para amá-la, instantes. Neji reflete sobre tudo o que sentiu por Hinata e sobre o que ainda sente.

**Categoria: **Romance/Drama  
**Shipper: **Neji/Hinata  
**Avisos: **Hyuugacest! Não gosta, não leia!!!  
Neji's POV.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Quem me pertence é o Neji!  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

Dedico essa fic à minha amiga **Bely (Isabel)**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nada supera a razão  
Nem a alma, nem o coração.  
Nada supera um sentimento  
nem o que vejo, nem o que invento.  
Nada supera a alegria  
nem a flor, nem a poesia.  
Nada supera a dor  
nem o riso, nem o amor.  
Nada supera a saudade  
nem o fogo, nem a tempestade.  
Nada iguala um amigo  
nem o que penso, nem o que digo._

(TKM - Fogovivo)

Vocês podem ler esse poema de 3 maneiras:  
A- Exatamente como está escrito.  
B- Trocando a palavra supera por iguala e vice-versa.  
C- Colocando supera após cada palavra nem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A raiva tomava conta de mim cada vez que eu ouvia seu nome. Por trás da máscara de Hyuuga frio e indiferente, eu amaldiçoava cada passo seu, cada palavra sua, cada sorriso, riso, olhar, expressão. Não me conformava com o fato de todos gostarem de você e passava horas trancado no meu quarto, me perguntando o motivo da sua maldita existência, totalmente dispensável na minha vida.

Tão dispensável, que eu fazia questão de ser o responsável por acabar com a sua alegria. Meu maior desejo era transformar cada um de seus dias no seu pior pesadelo. Queria ver suas lágrimas, seu desespero, ser o responsável pela sua ruína. Ver, de camarote, sua vida desmoronar bem diante dos meus olhos frios e satisfeitos.

E, inconscientemente, eu só pensava nisso.

E isso se tornou uma obsessão.

Você se tornou uma obsessão.

E eu, cego pelo ódio, não notei.

Esbarrava com você pelos corredores e te olhava com superioridade e ódio. Ódio que você sempre percebeu. Eu fazia questão que você percebesse. E notava como você tremia de medo e desespero quando me via, quando ouvia minha voz, quando sentia minha presença. Nesses momentos, eu tinha orgulho de mim mesmo. Orgulho por te fazer temer-me. Orgulho por ser superior, mesmo sendo inferior.

Você sempre notava o desprezo e a raiva na minha voz quando eu, propositalmente, pronunciava o "sama" com ódio. Hinata-sama. Era somente nesses momentos que ficava claro que quem era superior era você. Se alguém nos visse antes de ouvir, inverteria os papéis e apostaria os braços e as pernas que aquilo estava correto. E estava errado.

Você sempre foi superior.

E eu... Inferior.

Não em força, não em poder, não em habilidade.

Mas em honra e dignidade.

Você sempre agiu corretamente. Você não me enfrentava, não me encarava, não me julgava. Você _se_ julgava, abaixava a cabeça e murmurava desculpas que eu nunca quis ouvir.

Por mais que eu tentasse me convencer que queria.

E eu, por dentro, implorava que você levantasse sua cabeça e mostrasse que eu estava invertendo posições. Implorava que você me encarasse com esses olhos tão iguais aos meus, e dissesse que eu estava enganado, que meu dever era protegê-la, e que você era superior...

... Bastava ativar o selo...

... Para me fazer reconhecer.

E parar de te humilhar.

E, mesmo assim, você nunca o fez. Agüentava meus insultos de cabeça baixa e lágrimas nos olhos, mas não usava o selo para me lembrar que quem manda aqui é você.

Apenas... Baixava a cabeça e chorava.

Acha, realmente, que eu me importei com o fato de quase ter te matado no Chuunin Shiken? Ali eu só queria vingança. Era alimentado por ódio e indiferença. Nenhum afeto especial que me fizesse parar ao ver sangue pingar. Apenas prazer... Prazer por te derrotar e, finalmente, revelar que eu era mais forte, mais esperto, mais digno... Mais Hyuuga. Eu era o gênio.

O gênio de Konoha.

O Hyuuga superior.

Mas sua determinação, que não acabou mesmo depois daquele maldito exame, me fez perceber que, talvez, eu estivesse subestimando a pessoa errada. Odiando alguém que não merece ser odiada. Você se recuperou dos ferimentos e, tão logo conseguiu permanecer em pé sem ajuda, recomeçou seus treinamentos.

E ali... Eu passei a te admirar.

Admirar essa vontade que não morria nem diante do ódio e da humilhação. Nem diante do ódio de seu pai... Nem diante da humilhação que sofria por minha causa.

Quando eu terminava meu próprio treinamento, arranjava tempo para parar e te observar. Ainda com seqüelas... Sinais de que eu tinha te ferido gravemente. Seus passos não eram mais os mesmos, seu jeito de agir, falar, sorrir... Tudo tinha mudado. Ninguém parecia perceber. Mas eu percebia.

Percebia porque observava.

E, secretamente, me arrependia.

Arrependia-me por ter te odiado, te machucado, te humilhado. Um arrependimento amargo quando eu notava que agora, mais do que nunca, você tremia incontrolavelmente na minha presença. Não me encarava, não me olhava, não se dirigia a mim. Evitava falar e até respirar quando sentia minha presença. Só falava o necessário.

Nada mais que o necessário.

E eu me culpava por isso.

Mas ainda te admirava. Admirava-te por você não desistir, mesmo quando tudo parecia estar contra você. Você treinava, lutava, corria atrás de seus objetivos. Queria ser reconhecida e queria ser motivo de orgulho. Por mim, você já era reconhecida. E para mim, você já era motivo de orgulho.

E durante seus treinos – que eu observava escondido -, vi aquela determinação que eu sempre quis ver em seus olhos. Vi determinação e confiança. E admirei-te ainda mais.

E, novamente, você tornava-se uma obsessão.

Fazia parte da minha rotina diária, parar para te ver treinar. Observar seus movimentos, sua força – que, pouco a pouco, foi evoluindo-, seu orgulho, sua coragem, sua determinação, seu potencial e, por fim, seu espírito Hyuuga.

Reconhecê-la como prima.

Sangue do meu sangue.

Reconhecê-la como Hyuuga.

_"Neji-nii-san"_

Quantas vezes eu tremi de ódio ao ouvi-la murmurar meu nome, seguido do sufixo que você utilizava mesmo sem permissão?

_"Neji-nii-san"_

Quantas vezes eu tive vontade de sorrir ao ouvi-la murmurar meu nome, seguido do sufixo que você utilizava já obtendo uma permissão, mesmo que não soubesse disso?

_"Neji..."_

Quantas vezes eu senti meu mundo parar ao perceber que você abandonara o uso do sufixo, que você já não o utilizava, mesmo tendo permissão?

_"Neji..."_

_"Nii-san"_

Uma única vez eu completei sua frase.

E foi o bastante para você compreender que eu não te desprezava por me tratar com carinho. Que eu não te condenava por dirigir-se a mim com uma intimidade que eu não tinha com você. Que eu, na realidade, gostava de ouvir você me chamar.

_"Neji-nii-san"_

Para admirá-la foi fácil. Apenas observar alguns dos seus treinos, me fez mudar totalmente minha opinião sobre você. Aquela idéia inicial de que você era fraca, foi embora. Aquele ódio tolo, mesmo fazendo parte de mim para sempre, diminui com uma intensidade significativa, tornando-se, quase, uma lembrança.

Apenas uma lembrança...

... Real e ainda presente.

Da admiração ao amor, foi apenas um piscar de olhos.

Uma mudança a mais nas suas atitudes. Quem sabe o crescer do cabelo, a mudança de roupas, o brilho no olhar, o desenvolvimento do corpo... Não sei exatamente o que me fez reparar em você. Mas uma das coisas que me chamou a atenção, foi a permanência das mesmas ações de antes. O mesmo gaguejar insistente ao falar com alguém. A mesma delicadeza eterna, que nunca te abandonou. A mesma vergonha ao encarar Naruto Uzumaki...

Naruto Uzumaki... O garoto que te vingou.

O garoto que lutou para você.

O garoto que veio até mim com o propósito de defender Hyuuga Hinata.

O garoto que roubou seu coração.

Algo que eu queria ter roubado desde o começo.

E algo que eu não fui digno de merecer e receber.

Passei a te tratar com mais respeito, te olhar com admiração, te elogiar e sorrir para você. Queria passar confiança, mostrar que você não precisava mais ter medo de mim, eu não era mais uma ameaça. E você compreendeu, pois voltou a sorrir para mim como sorria antes. Voltou a me olhar sem medo. Parou de tremer diante da minha presença.

Voltou a ser a Hinata-sama.

_Minha _Hinata-sama.

Acho que ainda não ganhei seu coração, não da maneira que eu queria. Mas não vou desistir, Hinata. Um Hyuuga nunca desiste, você mesma me ensinou isso.

- Neji-nii-san?

A sua voz doce e insegura me arrancou dos meus pensamentos. Demorei alguns segundos até entender o que estava acontecendo. E quando entendi, não pude deixar de ficar sem graça: Você, finalmente, me pegou te observando treinar.

- Sim, Hinata-sama?

Agir naturalmente. O que queria que eu fizesse?

- O que e-estava f-fazendo aí?

- Observando você treinar, não é obvio?

E te presenteio com um sorriso. Simples, discreto. Apenas um curvar de lábios. Mas um sorriso especial mesmo assim, que você recebe com outro sorriso por saber que é a única a quem eu dirijo os meus.

- A-ainda não m-melhorei... E-eu realmente n-não s-sou muito boa...

- É melhor do que você imagina. Continue, estava indo muito bem.

Sua resposta foi mais um sorriso... E o conhecido vermelho tingindo seu rosto, enquanto você agradecia pelo elogio e voltava a treinar.

Eu prometo, Hinata-sama. Vou conquistar seu coração. Vou pegar de volta o que sempre foi meu. Vou te fazer esquecer Naruto Uzumaki.

Mas até lá, eu apenas observo.

Te observo... E te admiro.

E te amo em silêncio.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"_A coisa mais importante que se pode aprender é amar e, em troca, amado ser"_

_Iniciada: 05/06/2007  
__Finalizada: 10/06/2007_

**N/A:**

Título retirado da frase acima.  
Frase retirada do filme "Moulin Rouge – Amor em Vermelho".  
Filme lindo... u.u  
Chorei o filme inteiro! XD

Entããão... Aqui está a NejiHina que eu prometi!  
Como já disse no começo da fic, **Bely**... Essa é pra você!  
Espero que tenha gostado, amiga! ;D

Não tenho muito o que falar aqui...  
Não preciso ficar mandando avisos, já que muitas pessoas toleram esse casal bem mais do que SasuHina.

Saibam que eu sempre fui, sou e sempre serei fã número 1 de SasuHina, sou uma SasuHinista de carteirinha e Sasuke e Hinata é meu casal favorito! XD  
Mas não dispenso um bom Hyuugacest :X''

Isso é tudo!

Até a próxima fic! o/


End file.
